


Lol jk

by CalmCupboardHedgehog (poD7et), PodSe7enEt (rabidbinbadger)



Series: T41e5 Fr0m T4e 8unk3r [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/CalmCupboardHedgehog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidbinbadger/pseuds/PodSe7enEt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A totally different and unique work by two new and shy but aspiring writers who wanted to join in all that coldest hits fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lol jk

They make it to the bedroom before the facade cracks.

Cas grabs Dean by his lapels, uses him to bodyslam the door shut.

“Ouch.”

“You love it.” Cas asserts.

  
Dean shrugs, refusing to commit but grinning from ear to ear.

  
“Do you think they, uh, bought it?” He asks, as Cas sinks to his knees, helps Dean remove his jeans and panties and then goes to town on him.

  
There’s silence for a bit, Cas too busy sucking Dean’s brains out through his cock, and Dean too busy enjoying it to care that he hasn’t received an answer. Eventually Cas comes up for air.

  
“Yes, I think they did.”

  
Dean smirks.

  
“I can’t believe Becky read so much of yours. I was convinced she’d skip all the stuff about the wood.”

  
“Clearly Becky’s as big a fan of my wood as you are.”

  
“Is this you talking dirty, Cas?”

  
“I’m sorry, would you like me to call you princess?”

  
“That was just for comic effect!”

  
“Mhmm.”

  
“So I did good?” Dean asks.

  
“Very good.”

  
“Does that mean I get my reward?”

  
Cas reaches around to Dean’s ass, works out the plug that’d been up there all night, and drops it to the floor. Dean sighs with relief, and then something else entirely as Cas hefts him up, mojos all of their clothes away, and proceeds to plough Dean against the door.

  
“Love that colossal pork sword.” Dean grunts out between thrusts.

  
Cas stuffs his fingers in Dean’s mouth, gags him.

  
Dean’s eyes roll into the back of his head, and Cas smiles fondly, picks up the pace.  
Noone suspects a thing.

 

  
Apart from like, y’know, literally everyone who can hear Cas grunting and the sound of a 6 ft something male being slammed repeatedly against a wooden door.


End file.
